Life after breaking dawn
by Singingchick18
Summary: No Summary. Hope everyone enjoys it.
1. Chapter 1

Life after breaking dawn

I don't own any characters

Chapter One

A few years have passed and Renesmee has grown in to a teenager about the age equal to 17. Bella and Edward had just gotten back from a visit with old friends.

"Bella can you come in here?" yelled Edward from the kitchen.

"What do you need?" she asked coming out of the laundry room.

"Look at this." He said pointing to the newspaper Bella read the news headline she sat down in shock. The headline read "Our town's chief dead!" she knew who the chief was. Charlie. She continued to read "he died of a heart attack in the hospital last night the funeral will be held tomorrow at six everyone is invited." She jumped up and ran to the house. To Carlisle.

"You never told me Charlie was in the hospital!" she screamed.

"I knew it would hurt you to bad not to go see him I tried to save him last night but it just wasn't ment to be.

"Why was he there?"

"He was in a car accident last week he was supposed to go home today I'm sorry Bella it couldn't be helped."

I felt torn apart Edward had said its easier once everyone you love is gone but what about while there leaving I wanted to cry but no tears could fall from my eyes my throat burned it was like I was at war with myself rage verse sadness. I could feel the rage being over come inside me with sadness I fell to the floor.

"Bella!" Edward ran in from outside picked me up and took me home. At home I laid in bed and recovered. It was bound to happen sooner or later.

"Hey mom I am going over to Jacobs ok" called renesme.

"Ok be back in a few hours." Renesmee spends 90% of her time with Jacob I guess it's still weird to think that she is in love with him I was too at one time while Edward was away.

"lets go for a walk "Edward said " to the meadow." on our way Edward asked me "um Bella renesme doesn't think or talk too much about it but can she you know…

I could tell he was feeling uncomfortable " go on" I urged

"Can she get pregnant?" His face turned bright red "I mean I know you cant any more but she is different."

I laughed I knew what he was asking and I knew the answer "yes she can she has blood and a constantly changing body. So yes she can." I could tell he was embarrassed. We soon got to the meadow it was beautiful in spring and even more beautiful in the fall. We spent quite a while in the meadow.

"We better get going love Renesmee will be home soon!"

"I hate leaving this place."

"Me too Bella"

Once we got back to the cottage we cleaned up and walked hand in hand to the house.

"Heard the news Bella I'm sorry." Alice looked guilty she must have saw it happen.

"It's ok it was going to happen eventually." Renesme walked in hand in hand with Jacob his smell still bugged me but not as much everyone flinched a little even me renesme was our little girl and she was holding hands with a boy my mother instincts kicked in. In the past few months renesme and Jacob had grown closer and this was the first time I had really seen them holding hands in this sort of way I guess you could say girlfriend and boyfriend.

"Hey Jacob" Emmet called from over my shoulder he obviously wanted to get them away from each other too. "Want to come watch the game"

"Sure!" What they did next was criminal Jacob looked at renesme leaned over and kissed her. Boy was I mad I plunged at him once I was on top of him I stopped myself got up and apologized everyone burst into laughter.

Later that night

"Hey mom me and Jacob are going to go for a walk we will be back in 20 minutes or so k?"

"OK!" I looked up at Edward he was getting up.

"I will be right back." He had something on his mind.

"Ok" I was concerned he walked out the door.

"Jacob," Edward called. "We need to talk." Jacob and Renesmee turned around and started walking back. "Alone!" he said Renesmee turned back around and sat down on a rock. "Follow me" they walked into the trees. "Listen usually I talk to you as a friend but now I talk to you as Renesmee's father, you need to be careful and safe, protect her, And Don't I mean don't have," he paused, " you know what I mean or you'll hear from Bella and I, I will be constantly reading your mind I Promise." He smiled and gave him the look.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own any characters.

Chapter two from Jacob's pov

I felt awkward and ashamed for a moment I then got territorial and told him the one thing he didn't want to hear. "I'll do whatever I want with her." I realized that wasn't ok he was just trying to protect his daughter. "Sorry I promise." Don't think don't think don't think I told myself.

"Jacob are you coming?" renesmee called.

"Yeah" I responded Edward grabbed my arm.

"I'm serious," he said in a harsh low tone then he let go and I ran back to renesmee.

"You ready?"

"Yep, what were you guys talking about?"

"Oh nothing really just guy stuff" I lied

"Oh ok I have some place I want to show you," somehow I knew where we were going but I was ok with it, after all it's the most beautiful place in fall. The Meadow.

"Don't you love it here?" she said once we got there.

"Yes I do." I wasn't going to tell her this was where I saved her mother from Laurent a few years ago. She didn't like to hear stories about me and her mom it must weird her out. I don't blame her.

"Jacob I was wondering" she laid her head on my chest "how were you so patient while I was growing up why didn't you just go find someone else?"

"Because I love you." I said as I kissed her on the top of her head her hair smelled like vanilla. She looked up leaned forward and kissed me. I ran my fingers through her hair pulled back smiled and said "We better get going your family is waiting."

"No they aren't besides they don't matter just you and I" she kissed me again and I became tense I could see she had something else on her mind. "Renesmee we can't, not now anyways were not ready." I could see a small hint of pain in her eye's.

"If you loved me you would want me, the way I want you."

"I do love you renesmee but I waited for you for so long I want it to be perfect, and right here, right now, just isn't good enough." She understood we stood up intertwined fingers and walked home.

The next morning I woke up and sat around waiting for renesmee the cullens, I guess you could say, went out to eat. Renesmee had promised to come over when she was done I opened the fridge and stuffed my mouth, I believe in plates but cold pizza doesn't really call for one. I heard the door swing open renesmee was standing at the door and she was mad.

"Jacob?" she yelled

"What?" I jumped up

"Were moving."

"Um, no we can't what about your family…"

"No like my family and I are moving,"

"Well I'm your family too I will move with you,"

"What about the pact? You can't leave them." She cried, she started to fall but I leaned forward and caught her in my arms.

"They don't matter Nessie you're the only one I care about its you and me forever." I sat down on the couch with her on my lap, her head on my chest.

"I don't have to go with them I could stay with you."

"You would leave your mom and dad? No, Nessie I know you, that would be the hardest thing you would ever do.

"No the hardest thing would be leaving you."

Hope you liked this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Bella's pov

"Edward lets go get renesmee."

"Cant I have a little more time with just you."

"No we have to leave in the morning everything is packed but her stuff besides I don't like her being with Jacob all alone in his apartment."

"Me neither lets go love," He kissed me on my forehead. Grabbed my hand and we ran together to Jacobs apartment. Once we arrived we got into an argument about whether we should knock or just walk in. When finally he came and opened the door.

"Next time just walk in ok?" He said. Renesmee was asleep on the couch.

"Ok" I said

"Can I come with you?" he asked I knew what he meant but I was going to let Edward answer I mean he knows how it feels on the men's side when you leave the person you love the most.

"Why?" he said as he let out a sigh. I could tell he was reading his mind.

"Because Edward I love your daughter you know how it feels to leave the person you love the most." Smart move I thought. I sat next to renesmee

"Honey you have to get up come pack ok?"

"ok I will meet you at home"

"Yes Jacob you can come with us but that doesn't mean you…"

"Yes I know." I laughed at how fast he answered. "Where are we going?"

"Australia."

"Ok I will be ready in the morning"

"Let's go Edward" Bella urged

"Renesmee be back by 9," said Edward

"Ok dad"

"There's nothing to do." I complained once we got back to the house.

"Well there is one thing." He leaned forward and kissed me while he ran his fingers through my hair "I love you" he said as he carried me into our bedroom.

When renesmee returned home she packed her things meanwhile back at Jacobs apartment.

"Jacob you can't leave your pack." Called Sam from across the room

"I can and I will," he called. "besides you could never leave Emily," He didn't say anything to that.

"Come back sometimes." He pleaded.

"I will bye Sam," he said.

The next morning my family, Jacob and I left. Leaving all of my life with Charlie behind. Once we were in Australia we Unpacked and went to eat leaving Jacob behind to set up his apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Renesmee's pov

"Dad I am going to see Jacob's new apartment."

"Um excuse me you're going, or can you go," he said sitting at the kitchen table my mother right beside him. I was surprised by his fatherness.

"Sorry, can I go?" I said in a sassy tone.

"No me and your mother need to talk to you about something sit down."

"Oh ok." I said sitting down.

"look" he said "you've been spending a lot of time with Jacob and your getting closer to him I don't want you and Jacob to you know, have sex until your married if you get married. Try not to get to serous. Renesmee you're still young don't forget that you have a whole life ahead of you.

"Dad!" my face turned bright red I immediately became uncomfortable. "Dad, mom, what do you mean if we get married I love Jacob," my parents flinched. "Can I go now?"

"Renesmee, look I understand you're embarrassed to talk about this we are just trying to protect you we don't want you to get hurt I remember when I lived with my father I had spent the day with your dad I was just getting home when your grandpa called me into the other room and he tried to give me the talk. I was so embarrassed.

"What did you do?" I asked

"Well, I told him that I had plenty of access to the internet, now I realize if you had said that I would be worried I don't want you to go surfing the internet if you have a question just ask?

"You can go now. renesmee?"my dad asked

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Once I was to Jacobs I opened the door and gasped. There was Jacob standing there in a suit, roses in his hand and candles everywhere. "What's this for?"

"The perfect moment with you, Nessie," I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him he dropped the flowers and wrapped his arms around my waist I unbuttoned his shirt my stomach was whirling and he carried me into the bedroom. 

"Good morning," yawned Jacob wrapping his arms around me

"Good morning to you too that was great last night." "Wait its morning" I jumped out of bed threw on my clothes. Jacob did the same.

"Your dad he is going to kill me." He said

"I have to go." I cried and kissed him good bye

"No I am coming too,"

"Jacob I can't let you come,"

"You have to." We started to walk home together we were just walking through a clearing when all of the sudden my father appeared at the other end, I had never seen him so mad in his life I was going to get it. In a split second he was a few feet in front of us. Jacob caught me off guard he turned to me and pushed me behind him.

"I'm going to kill you." My dad screamed in such rage I thought he was going to blow up. When all of the sudden Jacob turned into is full wolf form.

"She is mine!" He said very territorial I was flattered. My dad plunged at Jacob and right there in front of me they fought. When I thought things couldn't get any worse my mom walked out of the trees. Great I thought.

"Edward stop," Bella cried.

"Why should I?"

"Because if you kill him it would kill renesmee"

He must've understood because he stopped and Jacob returned to my side in human form.

"I knew he was thinking about it but renesmee after our talk I thought you would say no. I don't think you can see Jacob for a while renesmee a long while." He looked at Jacob and somehow I knew they had talked about this before.

"I'm sorry dad." I Cried, ran home and locked myself in my room not that the lock would do anything. I just lay on my bed after I got past the thought of my parents I thought about my wonderful night. Soon after my parents got home I heard a knock on my door "Go away!" I screamed shoving my face into a pillow.

"Renesmee let me in we need to talk." My mom said.

I had to open the door or I wouldn't have one. I got up and opened the door, then sat back on my bed my mom sat next to me.

You know that you didn't have to have sex to show how much you love him. I looked at my mother and said I understand but I thought that if I did he wouldn't leave me he could do so much better.

" Oh Renesmee you know that Jacob thinks the world of you what guy would move across the world for someone he wasn't madly in love with."

"I know mom I understand that now."

"Did you and dad ever make love before you got married?"

"I tried but your father wouldn't have it."

"Do you think that grandma and grandpa know what happened with me and Jacob?"

"I don't think they do, If they did they wouldn't say anything."

A few weeks had gone by.

Oh crap! I am late!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Renesmee's pov

I paced back and forth in my room counting days over and over again. This can't be happening I thought not to me not now. I knew I would be left in the dust for a few more days. Or at least until I could take a pregnancy test. I should talk to Jacob wait no I need to find out for sure. "This sucks" I mumbled

"What sucks?" Alice walked in. darn stupid super hearing I thought holy crap! Alice knew I was in big trouble. My eyes widened. "Don't worry your secret is safe with me she said but I want details.

"No you don't, if you get details so does my dad." I said

"Renes I have known your father for many years I can just not think about it."

I decided she could be a big help later so I showed her.

"Romantic" she said. "Then we got to the part where my dad finds out and meets us halfway." She started laughing "I never thought your dad could ever be a true dad!" she giggled "I have to go good luck me and Jasper are going on vacation."

"Where to I asked?"

"The island" I knew that place that's where I was conceived.

"I will see you in a few weeks?"

"Does Jasper know?" I asked

"Be-Renesmee sorry you just remind me of your mother. I Love you Renes like I said your secret is safe with me.

I decided to go visit grandma and grandpa. I walked to their house and knocked on the door it was the first time I had talked to them since we moved then I might go visit Aunt Rosile and Uncle Emmet at their place. Esmee answered the door. "Renes." She said

For some reason that was my new nick name. "Grandma!" I said wrapping my arms around her

"Well if it isn't my Renesmee." I wrapped my arms around my grandpa too. "And where is your other half?" He asked. Jacob I hadn't seen him in over two weeks, felt like forever.

"Home" I said

"You look thirsty Renes when was the last time you ate?"

"I hunted a few weeks ago."

"Gee you haven't eaten since then go eat come back when your done I want to hear all about your thoughts on this place."

"Ok" after drinking a delicious bear's blood I headed back, when I got there Emmett was standing in the hall.

"Renes," he picked me up and twirled me around to the other side of the hall. That made me nauseous I ran to the bathroom and vomited. Carlisle appeared in the doorway he looked concerned

"You're barfing up what exactly?" he asked.

"Bear." I said in-between a few heaves.

"Well I guess that makes since you can get sick." Carlisle said in shock obviously thinking very hard "But you haven't gotten sick before."

"Dude, Renes I am sorry I didn't mean to make you sick," Emmett laughed.

"It's fine," I said sitting by the toilet my back against the wall I don't want this to be happening to me. Just then aunt Rosile walked in.

"What's wrong?" she said running to my side.

"Oh she is just a little sick." Carlisle said with a sigh.

"Oh no," she said as she helped me over to the couch

"I'm fine, really except," I sighed

"What? Do you have an upset stomach?" My Aunt asked.

"Do you have any shrimp I really want some shrimp."

"When have you had shrimp?" asked Carlisle

"With Jacob. I can eat food too I just don't usually prefer it."

"Maybe you should lie down." Rosile said.

"No I just got motion sick. Nothing big look I am going to go I will see you guys later." I had to go visit Jacob, I had to, I walked into my house and sat down next to my dad. "Hey dad," He turned to me.

"Yeah." He said surprised I hadn't really talked to him since me and Jacob got together

"Can I go see Jacob now?"

"No!" he said very loudly

"Why you can even come with me if you want." After I said that I wished I hadn't.

"Yes you can," My mom called walking out of her bedroom with a basket of clothes.

"Thanks mom, bye"

"I will be reading his mind remember that, and next time I won't wait!" I walked out the door once I got to Jacobs house I had defiantly decided not to tell him until I knew for sure. I knocked on the door. When he opened it he wrapped me in his arms and picked me up and he could have filled the room with kisses finally he set me down on the couch and asked how I was. I said ok. Then he asked how I lived through the last couple weeks with my parents.

"Well it was ok I mostly just stayed in my room so me and my dad didn't talk much to each other. But my mom came in every once in a while." He seemed to take that as an ok answer. "So how did things go in the clearing after I left?"

"Well your dad said "that's the last time you'll be seeing my daughter," and then he and your mom left," I could tell he was leaving out something.

"What are you leaving out?"

"Nothing, why."

"I know you to well Jacob I can tell you're leaving something out."

"Ok fine they didn't just leave after telling me that your dad got one last kick before," he said I knew where I just had to make sure.

"Where?"

"Oh just my nuts," He said casually.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah after my trip to the hospital I was fine, besides I heal fast remember?" He leaned forward and kissed me we laid on the couch he turned the T.V. on, but we didn't watch it. We were too busy kissing, but that's as far as we went. Apparently Jacob was thinking about it as much as I was thought because a few minutes later my dad walked in. We immediately sat up, and stopped kissing.

"You don't mind if I cut in do you?" he said sitting in between the two of us.

"Not one bit dad." I said in a sassy voice. How frustrating. Then I got a crazy idea. I looked at Jacob he must have been thinking the same thing. He leaned forward and I leaned forward and we kissed right in front of my dad.

"Eww stop it." He said smacking Jacob on the back of his head. "Renes lets go." He grabbed me by my hand and pulled me towards the door.

"No dad," I said "I'm staying here." I pulled back he turned around.

"No you're not."

"Yes I am I am not a child any more dad I can make my own decisions."

"Really because the last decision you made wasn't a smart one."

"Says who."

"Me."

"So dad you've made a couple dumb decisions in your life."

"Like what."

"Leaving mom when she was my age. If I don't see Jacob I will do some of the things she did while you were gone." At that he let go. He looked at his feet. I could tell I had won. It didn't feel as good as I thought it would.

"You have 2 hours." He said to Jacob in a stern voice. We spent the 2 hours together then I told Jake that, I probably wouldn't see him for a few more days, kissed him good night, and headed home. A few days passed slowly. I figured in those two days to take a pregnancy test crossing my fingers hoping that I'm not.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Renesmees pov

I ran out the door I was going to see Jacob. I wasn't thinking about anything else but seeing Jacob. I was inside his apartment in a few seconds. As soon as I opened the door. He jumped off the couch.

"What's wrong?" he blurted

I started to cry he wrapped his arms around me picked me up and held me in his arms. "Nessie what's wrong?" he asked again. Sitting down on the couch with me on his lap, my head on his chest. "Please Nessie tell what's wrong I can't stand to see you like this?"

"Jake?" I gasped in between sobs.

"Yeah?" he said patently

"I'm pregnant." I whispered gasping for air and crying again. I didn't look up I didn't want to see his face.

"I didn't know that was even possible." he said in complete shock.

(Meanwhile Edward and Bella were sitting at the kitchen table. Edward's pov.)

"Bella" I said grabbing her hand.

"What?"

"Renesmee." I Laid my head on the table I was crushed. What I was trying to prevent had happened.

"What's wrong? Is she with Jacob?" she said worried. I nodded my head. "Are they?"

"No"

"Then what?"

"Renesmee's pregnant." I said softly. "She just told Jacob." Then I got mad this was all Jacobs fault I warned him but he didn't listen. Who I used to call a friend was now my worst enemy. The only problem was Renesmee was standing right between us. I looked up at Bella and wished I could read her mind. Her expression was blank she looked hurt, very hurt. I hated to see her like this. "I'm leaving." I said.

"No you're not." she said. "Let them decide what they're going to do first." this surprised me. I thought she was going to agree with me. "Keep your mind out of Jacobs for a while ok?"

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Keep it focused on me." Now that really surprised me. She leaned over and kissed me. I kissed her back. I decided I had nothing to lose. Except maybe a house. But that didn't matter. She

wasn't patient enough for me to carry her into the bedroom so the kitchen floor would have to be good enough…

(Back at Jacobs Renesmee's pov)

"Renesmee I love you" Jacob told me "and I will always be by your side. Every step of the way." I kept crying. "I am sorry I did this to you. I'm so sorry." he laid his cheek on the top of my head. I looked up he leaned down and kissed me.

"I love you Jacob." I sniffed.

"You look hungry." he said.

"I am." I replied

"Want food?"

"Sure I will take anything at this point." he got up and made me a sandwich It was the best food I had in a while.

"Renes lets go face your parent's they already know" at that I started crying again I knew what we had to do. He picked me up in his arms and carried me back home. My parents were waiting for us outside no one said a word as we walked in and sat on the couch Jacob placed me on his lap. For a while no one said a word. "I'm sorry" Jacob said.

"It's not your fault," I replied.

"How could you let this happen?" My dad said in a small amount of rage and sadness. "I don't understand why you didn't think this through."I hated to see my dad like this. "Renesmee we were trying to protect you. You're so young too young to live with the responsibilities a child brings."

"I'm sorry dad." I started to cry again Jacob held me closer and kissed me on the top of my head.

"I'm not the one who has to live with the consequences."

"What is your plan? What are you going to do?"

"I don't know mom," I sobbed.


	7. Chapter 7

Life after breaking dawn chapter 7 Renesmee's pov

We all sat back on the couch I sat on Jacobs lap, I have to admit I was feeling very venerable. Sitting with Jacob made me feel safe and sound. Maybe it was because he had huge muscles but I think it was just the warm feeling he made me have inside.

"What's all this racket about?" Carlisle said walking in the door smiling Esme right behind him. Great I thought just what I need grandma and grandpa knowing whats going on. I started crying again.

"Not the crying again." my dad sighed placing his hands on the top of his head and paced across the living room.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle asked everyone turned to look at him except me. I was too ashamed. I just held Jacob closer. Carlisle understood something was wrong and came to sit next to my mom Esme right beside him. He took her hand in his. Edward came and sat next to Carlisle. Here it goes I thought shoving my face into Jacobs's chest.

"Carlisle," my father started, "Renesmee and Jacob are," he flinched. "Going to have a baby." he said softly. Esme smiled. Carlisle looked Concerned.

"Renes do you know for sure?" I nodded no, his medical training kicked in. "When was the first day you had your last menstrual cycle?"

"35 days ago."I had, had enough time to count.

"What is your usual cycle?" he asked just making sure.

"31 days."

"You're nauseous, weird cravings." he was putting a lot of thought into this. "Well this isn't good Renes this co" my dad stopped him

"She's had enough for one day." he said. "Go put her in her room Jacob." Jacob got up and carried me into my room.

"I'll be talking to your parents get some rest," He whispered in my ear.

-Back in the living room Jacobs pov-

I walked back into the living room; this whole mess was still so unreal I felt like I was going to wake up any minute. I sat on the couch, I never realized how big it was. Esme was smiling at least she was happy.

"This is a huge mess." Edward kept whispering "my little Renesmee shouldn't have to be going through this." I felt unbelievably guilty this is my all fault. I am hurting this family.

"I am so sorry," I said putting my hands on my head.

"It's not all your fault," Carlisle replied

"This is going to be interesting," Bella nodded "a vampire human wolf baby?" I don't think that had hit anyone until she said it.

"The Volturi?" Edward worried

"Will leave us alone," Carlisle said with extreme confidence "They know what were capable of." "This isn't as bad as everyone is making it, really." I kept quiet, I knew that this was bad, and worse for Nessie. "I can see that you need some time alone." He got up and made his way out the door, Esme followed still smiling.

"I'm going to go check on Renesmee," Bella stood and walked down the hall. Just Edward and I; It was silent for a moment.

"Sir," I said. I didn't feel comfortable saying his name. He was better than that.

"You don't have to address me as sir," he said turning his back to the wall.

"I feel like I should ask you something you deserve to decide whether you give your daughter away or not, at least after today you do." I knew this talk wasn't necessary he already knew what I was thinking. "Sir I would like to ask your daughter for her hand."


	8. Chapter 8

Life After Breaking Dawn chapter 8 Jacob's pov

He turned around. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a felt black ring box he took it out of my hand and opened it up. His concerned face turned to shock, he closed the box and gave it back to me.

"Are you doing this because you feel like you have to?"

"No," I replied "I was going to propose today. You knew that." I said

"I was just making sure."

"I understand if you don't think now is the right time." I said

"No, I hate to say it but when Renes is with you I can tell she feels safe, I think that especially now, when she is feeling venerable that it might help her." Bella said coming through the door. I don't know how long she had been standing there, but from the expression on her face it had been a few minutes. "Renesmee is sleeping."

"Bella you really think that is what's best for Renes?" Edward questioned turning towards Bella with a confused face.

"Yeah, I do, I was glad I had you when I was pregnant. I know from experience." Bella grabbed Edward around the waist and pulled him closer to her. He leaned over and kissed her. A Few years ago that probably would have killed me, but now I was happy she was happy besides I Hade Nessie.

"Ok then," Edward answered leaving Bella's arms and facing me. "I give you permission but not for a few weeks,"

Over the next few weeks the whole family found out. Rosile loved the idea Emmett not so much. Alice came back and got a very firm conversation from Edward, This stopped when Jasper walked in, Then Jasper found out what Alice had been keeping from him. Let's just say the environment changed not because of Nessie but because Alice never told him but he didn't like the idea of Renes and me having a baby yet. Finally the day came I could propose to Renesmee. I would propose in our new favorite hiding spot. A small clearing in the woods next to a little pond. Everything was perfect. I had asked her to meet me there tonight so we could watch the sun set, and at twilight I would propose.

"Nessie," I said as she walked through the trees. I was sitting cross legged on the ground. When she was standing next to me I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her on to my lap. She is barley showing. Well I guess she is only 1 month pregnant, but I didn't pay too much attention to that. We chatted and kissed and watched the sun set together it was getting closer to twilight I got so nervous my hands started to get really sweaty, my stomach quivered. "Renesmee?" I said setting her on a rock.

"Yeah?" she looked a little confused when I got down on one knee.

"Renesmee Cullen you know that I will always be by your side no matter what and that I love you" I think she was starting to get the point she started to smile. "Renesmee Cullen will you marry me?" I pulled out my ring box and opened it up. Her eyes widened.


	9. Chapter 9

Life after breaking dawn chapter 9 Jacob's pov.

She closed the ring box. "Jacob are you doing this because you feel you need to?" she asked I was in shock I wasn't expecting that answer.

"No, I was going to propose a couple weeks ago, before I found out that we were going to have a baby, after I laid you in bed the day I found that out, I asked your dad, he said I couldn't propose for a couple more weeks and I agreed"

"Wait you actually asked my father?"

"Yeah I felt like I needed to." I figured her answer was no so I stood up.

"Wait" she started, shoving me back on my knee, "I haven't answered yet!" I reopened the ring box, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Yes." she said smiling as she opened her eyes. I smiled too that was the answer I was looking for; I took the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger. Unlike most girls she never admired it, I guess it wasn't what mattered, I picked her up in my arms she giggled I spun her around. Wrong move! As soon as I set her down she turned around and vomited.

"Sorry." I held her hair.

"Let's go home" she said turning around and placing her head on my chest. This stupid sickness thing was making it so we couldn't have any fun. I lifted her up and carried her home. We sat on the couch watching a movie, Renesmee's favorite "seven brides for seven brothers" once the movie was over we decided to visit Carlisle and Esme.

"Renesmee!" Esme said wrapping her in her arms. "Come sit down." She led us to the couch I sat down and pulled Nessie onto my lap.

"We have some good news" I said smiling I looked at Nessie she was smiling too. Carlisle walked in and leaned against the wall in front of us.

"Me and Jacob are engaged" Renesmee smiled.

"Congratulations!" Esme glowed

"I hope you know what you're getting yourselves into." Carlisle sighed "Marriage is a big commitment." he said leaving the room. I was disappointed in that answer.

"Well, were going to go visit Rosalie and Emmett." Renesmee said. After we told Rosalie she became ecstatic. Emmett said, "You guys need to slow down don't rush through this you are young Renes why are you settling down so fast? you've only been alive what like 6 years, you don't know what you're getting yourself into look I love you Renes, too much, to let you throw your life away." she was not happy about that at all, neither was I. He was kind of right Renesmee had just started her life, it was too soon to end it, but with a baby on the way we had no choice. (Abortion wasn't an option) Then we went to see Alice we didn't have to but we didn't know whether she had told Jasper or not, so we went anyways. Surprisingly Jasper agreed with Alice who loves the idea and has already started planning the wedding. A few days later I got a job as a manager of the Ryan relay facility, so that Nessie and I can build a house together.

"Jacob!" she said as I walked through her front door, she showered me in kisses.

"Good morning," It was so weird seeing my little Nessie with a little round belly I couldn't imagine her in a few months but I didn't have to for a while, after all she is only 2 months pregnant. "Love you"

"I love you too!" she smiled

"Sit back down," Alice called from the kitchen table, more wedding plans. I pulled a chair out for Nessie, and then sat down myself. "Let's chose a date." she held calendar out in front of us. "How about next Saturday?" she asked.

"That soon?" I asked in shock.

"I can pull it off," she said "no problemo"

"Well, ok." I said slowly.

"Ok now….." I got lost in her words.

"You know Alice?" Renesmee asked

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you just surprise us!" a smile covered her face.

"Well then in that case I will see you two love birds' later." she grabbed her stuff and ran out the door.

"Come on I want to show you something." I willed her to follow. I took her into the woods to our secret hiding spot earlier today and yesterday and the day before that and well anyways I had enough time to draw up the blueprint of a house. "Here" I said handing her the blueprint

"What is it?" she asked

"It's a blueprint."

"For what?"

"A house." She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck I leaned down and kissed her.

"You don't have to build me a house." she said in between kisses.

"No? but I want to build us a house."


	10. Chapter 10

Life After Breaking Dawn chapter 10 Renesmee's pov

I had tried to convince Jacob to "have relations" with me again, but he just said last time we, "Had relations," we were left to face serious consequences. He said we had to wait. Even though what else could happen? over the next three months Jacob had built us a house I was so happy even though I felt like we were moving too fast I felt like I still could have been a teenager until we built a house then I figured I was an adult, and had to start acting like one, Now that I'm 5 months pregnant.

"What color should we paint the baby's room?" We were at the department store.

"Um well we could paint it…" I thought about that, and that thought led me on to thinking about boy or girl, those were the only two options right? I mean for normal people but like I've said many times before, I'm not normal. "Um Jacob, do you think it's possible that because I'm different that maybe, um…" I was a little embarrassed to ask.

"What?" he urged.

"Never mind," it's stupid I thought but he must have known I had something on my mind because he asked.

"Show me?" I placed my hand in his and asked him in my own special way. He laughed super hard; he even leaned over and started smacking his lower thigh. I was alone in the dust and super embarrassed. He redeemed control of himself and sighed a few times, "Nessie I have been reading a few pregnancy books and its common for mothers to ask those kind of questions." and then I laughed, Jacob reading pregnancy books what a sight. "So, back to colors."

"Pink." my favorite color.

"But what if it's a boy?"

"Well maybe we should find out." We picked out colors for each room, except the baby's room. Once we got to grandma and grandpas house we suggested the Idea to grandpa.

"Well we haven't really done a cat-scan on you yet, and your pretty far along I am surprised at myself, I should have taken more care of you medically." He walked into his office and set up. We waited in his living room grandma just smiling Jacob and me smiling back. Then dad, mom, Rosalie, Emmet, Alice, and guess who, Jasper, (who instantly made the room feel much happier and more exciting) walked in, everyone waited in the living room, obviously my dad had rounded up a crowed who knew what was going on by reading Jacobs mind apparently everyone wanted to know boy or girl? It remained silent for the remainder of the time, and while waiting there I became embarrassed because my grandpa would deliver my baby weird! and because everyone was here and they were all staring at me, not with excitement but with sorrow, even thought it had been five months no one was happy for me, except grandma who kept smiling, and Jacob, but I wouldn't be surprised if he was pretending. More time passed, we waited. Finally grandpa came in and said, "Ok now let's only have Jacob with her," he nodded towards everyone else. "That room can only fit so many people." He murmured under his breath which was pointless everyone could hear him except Jacob. We walked into the next room, I gasped as I entered. It was completely transformed from office to hospital. Grandpa had a bed in one corner of the room with a nightstand next to it; the IV thingy was on a hanger hanging from the shelf just above the window, which was closed and had a sheet covering it. There was a monitor next to the night stand, and all of the furniture that was originally in the room wasn't in here anymore. Two couches were on the opposite side of the room the bed was on with a light on each side and books on the coffee table in-between them. I sat down on the bed. Jacob leaned against the night stand. Apparently that wasn't very smart. Bam it shattered all over the floor. He jumped up hitting his head on a shelf above him. Everyone rushed to the door.

"I'm ok." Jake said rather loudly Carlisle chuckled under his breath and I half expected to hear the same from everyone else but they just walked back to the living room "Gee I'm a sorry Carlisle," Jake said rubbing his head.

"It's fine." He said smiling to himself obviously remembering some memory from his past. He pulled up a chair. "Look, Renes, I don't exactly feel comfortable, delivering your baby, I mean, if you want me too, I will." Carlisle is always so straight forward and when he is ashamed he will basically look straight into your eyes and tell you. I was relieved by his words.

"No, actually I was going to ask you the same thing; you know maybe a hospital or something would be nice."

"I feel comfortable giving you a cat-scan you know just to make sure the baby is human." his words were kidding but I found a small hint of truth in them and got a little nervous. "Lay down," he said pulling over the monitor and flipping on the screen. He didn't put jell on me like they do in the movies; I guess he figured he didn't need to, I don't have normal skin. When the picture appeared on the screen I smiled we looked at it for a little while then Carlisle started pointing out toes ,fingers and the head. He printed out a picture, I thanked him and took Jacobs hand; together we walked into the living room, prepared to tell everyone, we were having a girl.


	11. Chapter 11

Life after Breaking Dawn chapter 11 Jacob's pov

I was nervous, I knew I wanted to merry Renesmee but I thought I had a couple more months. Nope Alice had stuck with the date we decided just 1 week ago. I was getting married tomorrow. I looked over at Renesmee; she was gazing at all the decorations Alice had hung and setup. "Everything is ugly." I said, she gazed at me in confusion. "compared to you." I saw a smile inch across her face. I bent over too kiss her but then Emmet and Rosile walked in, so I straightened out. Rosaile looked around.

"I remember our wedding," she said to Emmet, "it was just as beautiful as this." Emmet nodded in remembrance his eyes fixed on Rosile.

I looked at Renesmee "let's go." I whispered, she nodded in approval and led me out the door. Alice was right outside

"Good Renesmee, we need to go get your dress fitted," Renesmee rolled her eyes. She looked at me and mouthed "sorry" I nodded for her to go, and urged her along. Alice grabbed her hand and pulled her away. I watched until they were out of sight. The air was very clear today. It has been almost 2 and ½ months since I have seen the pack. After my wedding I would go see them, maybe stay for a week I bet I would have to go alone thought, because I doubt Edward would let her come with me. Then a smile arose across my face, we would be married he couldn't stop us.

"Don't start thinking like that." I turned to face Edward. "You can't bring her with you, she needs to stay close to home just in case anything happens, and you won't have a honey moon because of that." I never really thought about a honey moon, but I guess Edward was right. I would go alone.

"I need to visit the pack see how they're doing without me. Maybe I could leave a few days after the wedding for just 4 days or so?" I asked I don't know why I asked it wasn't his decision.

"Yeah but you are going to have to ask Renes, if she doesn't like the idea than no." I nodded in approval; it was kind of weird talking to Edward this way, as a dad almost, not the way we used to communicate at all! But I think I will earn back that privilege later. I woke up the next morning very nervous I was getting married today at noon, I looked at my clock. It was ten already! I got up ate and got my suit on, which brought back wonderful memories. Which I stopped remembering just in case Edward was listing. By the time I was ready it was eleven. I hurried to Alice's back yard, that's where the wedding was set up. Emmet and Jasper were sitting down, so I sat down next to them. Carlisle and Edward joined us. Everyone else is probably with Nessie. My hands were sweaty my stomach was turning I was more nervous than ever before. Edward put his hand on one of mine.

"Calm down geese, give me a break!" everyone laughed, even me I had no reason to be this nervous. I then became excited. Time passed slowly all of the boys talked and laughed they like hanging out together, no doubt about that. Bella, Esme, and Rosile walked over to us.

"Ok, its time," Bella said grabbing Edward's hand, she had gotten excited about this, she was smiling, her face glowing.

Rosile grabbed my arm "stand here" she said pulling me to the alter which had flowers surrounding it. "Emmet you stand here," she pulled him right next to me. "Jacob give Emmet your ring." I handed him the black velvet box. He took the ring out and threw the box behind him it landed perfectly in the garbage can. He placed the ring in his pocket. Carlisle came and stood right behind me, the book in his hand. It never occurred to me who was going to read the lines. Jasper sat next to Bella who was still smiling with Glee. Rosile came and sat down next to jasper. Esme sat on the opposite of Rosile. I couldn't see Alice or Edward anywhere. I stood there for a while, and then I heard music playing through the speakers that I never noticed before. Alice rounded the corner flowers in her hand everyone stood up. I got more excited. I knew where Edward was. Alice got to the alter and the music changed. I looked down the clearing where Alice had walked. Renesmee turned the corner, Edward was right by her side, and he was smiling. I couldn't believe I was going to have someone as beautiful as she for my wife, and mother of my child. She continued down the aisle so freely and blissfully her stride most elegant and for a split second I felt my dad was near sharing this moment with me and that made me beam even more, I had everything I wanted. Nessie was inching closer. She turned to her father; he kissed her on the cheek and left her side. I couldn't look away from her I was afraid she would vanish from her sight, she was so flawless. She stepped onto the alter lost her balance and started to fall backwards. I reached forward and wrapped my arm around her waist before she fell. I pulled her up in front of me. She half blushed half smiled. Carlisle started talking, but I couldn't concentrate on his words I was concentrating on Nessie. She was everything I always wanted. Emmet punched my back I looked at him in confusion," I do" he mouthed I realized Carlisle had stopped talking I looked at Nessie she looked nervous, "I do," I said broadly. Nessie looked relieved. Carlisle started talking again, I got nervous what if she thought we were moving too fast or she wants another chance at life, what if she says no.

"I do," she smiled I saw a tear trickle down her face she started to laugh as I wiped it away, along with all of my worries.


	12. Chapter 12

Life after Breaking Dawn chapter 12 Bella's

"You ready?"

"Yeah," Renesmee answered getting in the car. We were going to a hospital just 12 miles away. I pulled out of the driveway, of her new house. "Renesmee you do realize that a baby is a lot of work?"

"Yeah I know mom," she said stubbornly looking out her window.

"You should read a few books on raising a child, I have a feeling that your daughters childhood is going to last a lot longer than yours did." she nodded in approval. I looked at her and sighed as I looked back to the road. I don't know what this feeling inside me is, it's almost like excitement but still a little nervous to be a grandma, grandma I let that thought sink in and after a while it got harder to hide my growing smile. During the rest of the car ride I let Renesmee do the talking, she was talking about painting the baby's room and how the paint was thinner that they thought and it got everywhere I chuckled a little bit but she kept blabbering on, Renesmee got to have a real life, a real pregnancy she got to have the experience of being a house wife, and although I love who I am, I am a little bit jealous, and I'm embarrassed because of that.

"Renesmee the doctor will see you now," the nurse led us into a room. My stomach fluttered. The nurse pointed towards some comfy looking chairs and left.

"Please sit down," the doctor said walking into the room, we did as he said and sat down, him taking his seat as well. "Wow," he said looking over Renesmee I growled a little under my breath. "You should have come in sooner, but sense you didn't I guess we better do a full exam." so we proceeded on with the exam and we finished a lot faster than I thought we would; after that he said he had some paperwork to fill out and asked if we could come back in an hour, he never said anything during the whole exam, I was hoping everything was alright. Well to pass our time we decided to go to lunch.

"Mom?" she said digging into disgusting looking pasta. "I was wondering, dad never feels comfortable around me, why?" I froze I was taken off guard; I wasn't one hundred percent sure so I tried changing the subject.

"We better get going,"

"We still have 30 minutes"

"Renesmee, your dad was always so protective of you and still is, when he sees you like this he knows that he can't protect you from what's to come, I know he doesn't really act like your dad sometimes but I think that's because he really never had time to prepare for you. He loves you with all of his heart." After that she ate in silence.

"We better go," Renes said finishing off her plate of pasta. After we paid we were on our way back to the clinic. Once we were inside his office we had to wait a short while for him to come back in.

"Alright well It looks like you are about 8 months pregnant, is thatright?" he nodded looking at some papers and then looking back up at us. Oh my word, my eyes widened I looked at Renes, she looked shocked, and scared, and nervous and all sorts of emotional, we both knew she was supposed to only be 5 months pregnant. I grabbed her hand and nodded for her to go along with it.

"Yes," she approved in a shaky voice.

"Ok and from the looks of it you are having a girl…" he kept talking I was paying attention just not enough to know what he was saying, I nodded every once in a while, and after about 30 minutes he stood up, we stood up too, "Well then I will see you in a couple of weeks." The car ride home was silent, and seemed a lot longer than it did on the way up. Instead of going to Reneses new house we went to mine and Edwards house.

"You ready to tell the rest of the family." I said standing outside the door. She nodded, I figured that was all I would get out of her. We walked in everyone was there, sitting on our couch. They turned to look at us; they were all smiling even Edward, which shocked me. Then they saw our faces and stopped smiling. I urged Renesmee into Jacobs's arms and went to sit down next to Edward he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck. Renesmee basically asked for me to tell everyone the news in one worried look. I understood and nodded. "So I guess Renesmee's baby is part vampire even though she doesn't seem to like blood" I paused and everyone's expressions told me that I better start talking. "Renesmee is equal to 8 months Pregnant," I watched Jacob's eyes get huge but when Renes looked at him they turned to understanding and approving eyes, which made her relax a little bit. I looked at everyone's expression and saw nothing but fear.


	13. Chapter 13

Life After Breaking Dawn chapter 13 Jacob's pov

I was shocked I tried not to show it for Nessie's sake but I had a hard time with that. Edwards expression was like one I had never seen he looked confused, dazed, and if he could he probably would have passed out. The room was silent no one spoke. After a while Renesmee said "It's not that big of a deal grabbed the car keys and stormed out. Everyone watched her walk out. Carlisle stood up.

"Well I guess we have 1 month to finish preparing for this Baby." he said rubbing his chin. After a while everyone's faces let up and the room was once again filled with happiness and talking.

"I am going to go check on Nessie," I said leaving the house. Once I was home I found Renesmee sitting in the baby's room. She was reading to her tummy. "Nessie I am sorry for everyone's reactions."

"I just don't understand why they can't get over this stupid fear inside them and be happy for us."

"I am happy for us," I said sitting down next to her.

"I guess," she sighed leaning her head down, I grabbed her chin lifted it towards me and kissed her.

"Hungry?" she would never turn down food.

"Yeah," she smiled. I helped her up and we walked to the kitchen.

One Week Before Time.

We were packed and ready to leave at any minute. I think everyone was.

"What about balesmee (BA-LEZ-ME)?" Nessie asked, we were sitting at the kitchen table trying to think of names. "Mix between Bella and Esme." It was pointless we had been trying to think of names for the last couple days.

"Let's go for a walk?"

"What about a name?"

"Later."

"Ok," she sighed I helped her up. We walked around the pond and pretty soon Edward and Bella joined us. We were about three fourths the way around the pond when…

"Um Jacob?" Nessie said panicked, I turned towards her to see that her water had just broken. Bella and Edward were at our side in a split second.

"Jacob lets lift her up and carry her back to the house." I nodded in approval. "Bella go get the car ready!" she was gone in seconds back to our house. Edward could have just carried her him self or I could have just carried her myself but she needed to be the most comfortable so we both made a cradle like thing with our arms and bent down for Nessie to sit on. We hurried back to the house, by the time we got back Bella had everything in the car. Nessie sat in the very back seat, and in a few seconds our car was full everyone else was in the car behind us. I sat shot gun and Edward drove. Carlisle was next to Renesmee and Rosile was on the opposite side Bella and Esme were in the middle section of seats. Thank goodness our suburban could seat 7 people. Edward drove like a maniac the contractions didn't start for about 4 minutes after we left so about 5 minutes after her water broke. We were at the hospital about 1 minute after her first Contraction. Once we were settled into her room she didn't have another contraction until about 20 minutes after the first. I was so sweaty and shaky; Edward was sitting down with his head in his hands leaning his elbows against his thigh. I sat down next to him, I am sorry I thought. He looked up at me, the expression on his face said, like I am going to take that then he looked away. I stood up and walked over to Renesmee.

"How are you feeling?" I asked kissing her on the forehead.

"Fine," she sighed. "and even finer when this is all over." I sat on her bed next to her, at least the contractions weren't as bad as they would be with a normal person because she didn't have enough blood. I froze what if the baby did something to Renesmee, there would be nothing we could do like we did to Edward. I tried to shove that thought aside. The doctor came in and asked how we were doing Renesmee said fine but no one else answered. The doctor said that Renesmee was dilated about 3 centimeters. "Jacob?" Renesmee asked.

"Yeah?"

"Are you excited?" I was taken by surprise. I looked around the room everyone was looking at me.

"Yes," I answered and it was true I was excited. Renesmee sat up in bed leaning back on her elbows looking very uncomfortable she was having another contraction. I put my hand behind her back and started rubbing up and down her spine. She breathed heavily and lay back down. After that time passed slowly. Contractions came and went I lost count.

"Well I think we can go into the delivery room." the doctor rolled her bed into a different room. Emmet and Jasper went and sat in the waiting room, everyone else came with us. Edward pulled me aside while we were walking through the hall.

"Above her waist." he spoke very low and harshly.

Edward's pov.

It was time for me to force myself to be ready to be a grandpa I had no choice. We entered the delivery room and everyone was quiet everyone was calm except for Jacob, I wondered what my beautiful wife was thinking, I didn't really want to know what Renesmee was thinking so I was glad that I didn't have that ability. I was standing next to Jacob who was leaning over Renesmee, Bella, Alice, Esme, and, Rosile. Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder. He thought "We should leave now, Renesmee doesn't really want us here she is probably embarrassed." It was amazing how Carlisle and I had grown to understand each other. We left just before she started pushing.

Jacobs pov.

I was holding Nessie's hand. She looked more tired than I had ever seen her. She pushed one last time. I watched the doctor hold the baby up so that we could see her. I held my breath she wasn't crying. The doctor suctioned her throat so that she could breath but she wouldn't, she started turning Blue, the doctors were doing everything they could. I sighed and my eyes started watering when I heard her let out a whimper and a second later a cry.


	14. Chapter 14

Life after Breaking Dawn chapter 14 Jacob's pov !

I kissed Nessie on the forehead and whispered I love you into her ear. Her eyes were watering and a lump grew in my throat. The nurses cleaned the baby up and then placed her in Nesse's arms. I could hear my heart beating as time slowed. I gasped, her skin was a golden bronze and she shined brighter than the heavens. Her eyes were as red as the scarlet roses I had laid in my room for Nessie so many many nights ago. Her tiny toes made me cringe with pure delight. I watched as Nessie cradled our daughter in her arms she smiled then looked up at me I kissed her and she looked back at our daughter again. I looked up at Bella and the rest of the girls everyone was smiling not just Esme. When we were back in the room, and the baby was in the nursery, I got to thinking about names again.

"Jacob what should we name her?" asked Nessie I thought about that for a while.

When the nurse came into the room with our daughter. "Your family may see you now."

Everyone walked in hand in hand with their Husband/ wife, Carlisle and Esme were first, Rosile and Emmet, then Alice and jasper. Bella and Edward were last; I picked up our Baby and held her smiling with pure joy and happiness. Then I handed her off to Rosile, Emmet peered over her shoulder. Trying to act all macho the way Emmet did, but even he couldn't stop from cooing and smiling at her. I watched as the smile grew on Nessie's face. Rosile handed the baby off to Alice; Jasper peered over her shoulder then looked back at Nessie and smiled. Alice handed the baby to Carlisle who watched Nessie smile then smiled himself looking down at our baby girl, I smiled at that thought, baby girl. Carlisle handed her to Esme, who shone with happiness and glittered with excitement. When Bella held her for the first time I could have started crying she was so gentle, I looked at Nessie she was crying, I sat down on her bed and rubbed her shoulder and kissed her on the top of her head. Bella held her for a while then made the motion to hand her off to Edward; the room was completely silent, he looked confused but after a second understood and held his granddaughter. I looked around the room and realized that in that moment this had brought everyone together. I returned my gaze to the baby but when I looked up at Edward I saw something I didn't expect a smile grew on his face. "What about Jacinda?"

My heart stopped. It was so perfect. Nessie said "it's perfect." and then she started to cry. I kissed her on her forehead and hugged her tightly!

Prologue

This baby was an everlasting change to the world a mix of fire and ice and a glowing embrace of human. She would be a memory throughout history all will know her and what she did; she brought the strongest and most powerful thing out in the world something that brings everyone together, Wolf and vampire, human and alien. Love. And one day when the length of the world is coming to an end all will see the true passion and change she made and they will be influenced on this discovery for eternity.


End file.
